


Waking Up to You

by VirtualNight



Series: Frankie's Good Days (and Nights) [2]
Category: Gayliens!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 19:11:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirtualNight/pseuds/VirtualNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had both made a ritual of the mornings, sharing a shower both for the practicality of saving water and for the quiet bonding time it offered. Frankie would never give that up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Up to You

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of a birthday gift for a friend! Happy birthday, Ria!

While the shower had done well to warm them both, the chill that lingered throughout the apartment soon had their skin prickling with goosebumps. He barely had his shirt on before Maronhal had grabbed his arm and pulled him from the bathroom and down the hallway. The pink haired man's soft laugh was seemingly paid no mind.

"Ooh, are we going to your room? This is exciting!"

His words however, got him an amused look from his partner. Still no verbal response, but Frankie knew he wasn't much of a talker in the mornings. Allowing himself to be led into the small, well organized room.

Maronhal's bedroom seemed so much quieter than the rest of the apartment somehow. Though he highly doubted there had been any modifications to it, the feeling of it was noticeably more closed off than anywhere else. Frankie supposed itm ight have something to do with the fact that his partner used it as an office as well, and it was simply the calm energy of his focus that kept it that way.

He wasn't given much chance to think more about it before he was pushed onto the bed and Maronhal took his place next to him. Warmth enveloped them after the covers were tugged up tot their necks.

"I guess it's a good thing I don't have work today."

A quiet hum was the only response Maronhal gave, his arms wrapping around Frankie's body to keep him close.  
Of course, he didn't mind the quietness, or the fact that he was being held too tight for him to move much. He liked these early morning moments with the other man, looking into his bright green eyes, and seeing all the affection reflected in them despite no words coming forth to confirm it. It was there and he knew it. Maronhal never really had to say anything, because to those he loved it was always clear if they looked in the right way, paying attention to the little things he did and how he did them.

But when he did speak, his words never failed to hit Frankie like a surge of cool water, all at once refreshing and surprising and leaving him saturated in that wonderful feeling of being wanted, as well as needed.  
It had never occurred to him to be bothered by the fact that Maronhal shared this sort of love with others aside from him. He was glad for it, because how would he justify keeping something so amazing to himself?


End file.
